metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Erik "Grim" Brødreskift
Erik Brødreskift (1969-1999) was a Black Metal drummer for bands such as Immortal, Gorgoroth and Borknagar. He took his own life in October of 1999, and despite being an underrated drummer, he is still held as one of the best Black Metal drummers of the genre. Career Erik started to play drums while in his mid-teens in Bergen, Norway. His music career began in 1987. Hell Awaits The band was inspired by Slayer and had a gig at the Kronstadt-Festival in 1988 in Bergen, the other members were Yngve Eide on vocals, Finn Solemdal on guitar, and Dag Nesbø on bass and in 1988, he left the band and used his birth name for his appearance. Emptor Emptor was a Death/Thrash Metal Band from Bergen, their music was mainly inspired by the American band Sadus. Erik played drums on the demo, which was released in 1988. He used his birth name for his appearance in Emptor and left in 1989. Immortal Grim joined the band a few weeks after they had finished their album “Pure Holocaust” in year 1993, so he just appeared on the cover picture. He played with Immortal two tours: “Fuck Christ”-Tour and “Sons of the Northern Darkness”-Tour –, afterwards Abbath and Demonaz decided that Erik had to leave the band, because he wasn't useful for the bands later career. Borknagar Borknagar was founded by Øystein Brun, then a member of the Norwegian death metal band Molested, when he became tired of the brutal aspects of the band's music. Øystein formed Borknagar to explore a more melodic outlet of expression, inspired by the burgeoning black metal movement Norway was experiencing and looking to push the boundaries of what was considered "traditional" black metal music. He wrote all of the music and lyrics, and gathered together an all-star group of black metal musicians to play in his band, such as Infernus of Gorgoroth, Grim of Immortal and Gorgoroth, and Ivar Bjørnson of Enslaved. When Garm of Ulver, Head Control System, and Arcturus joined the project, it brought the band immediate attention. The band never even recorded a demo; they simply asked for a record contract on Malicious Records and were granted their request based on the strength of this lineup. Borknagar's music instantly gained fans and received positive press attention. Grim left the band in 1998. Gorgoroth He joined the band in 1996 and was responsible for the drums on the EP The Last Tormentor (1996) and on the album Under the Sign of Hell (1997). Grim left the band because of personal reasons. Orth Grim played session drums on the never officially released album “Nocturno Inferno” in 1996, after his suicide Vassago Rex decided to keep the project on, the name was changed into “Arvas”. Death He committed suicide on the 4th October 1999. Grim was manic depressive and had tried to kill himself several times, before finally succeeding with a sleeping-pill overdose. His funeral was held in Møllendal Church Cemetery (Hordaland County) in Bergen. However, it is said that this was unrelated to his departure from Immortal, even if there was a rumor, that Grim could never deal with that and became more depressed. As a tribute, Nargaroth wrote the song "Erik May You Rape The Angels" for him, and The annual Hole in the Sky Metal Festival took place by Erik Brødreskift's memory and organized by his memory fund. The album “Incipit Satan” by Gorgoroth is also dedicated to Grim. Category:Drummer